Muppets Party Central
Muppets Party Central is a title of the short. It will show before the movie (The Movie is unknown to pick it). The short is 7 minutes and 50 seconds long. Plot help kermit take muppet theatre for party Cast *Steve Whitmire: as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Foo-Foo, Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Beaker, Statler, Bean Bunny *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Mulch '' *Dave Goelz ''as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, Bill the Bubble Guy, one of the Elvises, Kermit Moopet *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Johnny Fiama, one of the Elvises, Clueless Morgan, Fozzie Moopet, Baby Boss *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Sal, Seymour, Blue Frackle, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Miss Poogy *Alice Dinnean as Wanda and Kermit's Mom *Matt Vogel as Sweetums, 80s Robot, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Emily Bear, Robin, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Green Frackle, Camilla, one of the Elvises, Mama Fiama, Mad Monty, Janice Moopet, Rowlf Moopet, and Constantine *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Angelo, Lindbergh *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Polly Lobster, Leon *Grey Griffin as Kermit's Mom *additional Muppet performers *Jennifer Barnhart, Noel MacNeal, Martin P. Robinson, Julianne Buescher, Carmen Osbahr, Jim Kroupa, Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki), John Kennedy, John Tartaglia, Nathan Danforth, Andy Stone, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Heather Asch, Tim Lagasse, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, David Barclay, Bruce Lanoil, Anthony Asbury, Jim Martin, Artie Esposito, Victor Yerrid, Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Mike Quinn, Karen Prell, Louise Gold =Human Cast= *David Kaufman as Dad *Colleen O'Saughnessey as Mom *Cameron Boyce as Son Muppets *''Muppet Characters'' (speaking) *80's Robot, Animal, Angelo, Babies, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Clueless Morgan, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Emily Bear, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Gonzo, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Kermit's Mom, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mulch, the Newsman, Polly Lobster, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Skeeter, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, The Moopets, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot *''Background Characters'' (non-speaking) *Ace Yu, Afghan Hound, Aliens, Alphonso D'Bruzzo, Andy and Randy, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Annie Sue, Anthony, Aretha, Armadillo, Arnie the Alligator, Artie Springer, Abominable Snow Monster, Baby Koozebanians, Bananas, Barbara, Baskerville, Beard, Beastie, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Bertha (monster), Beggar, Begoony, Besty Bird, Big Head, Bill (frog), Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Boo Monster, Bossy Boots, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Brown Bear, Bossmen, Bubba, Bubba the Bartender, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Bugsy Them, Buster Bergman, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cats, Catgut, Cheetah, Chip, Chopped Liver, Cinders, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Crocodile, Cynthia Rose, Chico, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Deer, Diana, Dodo Bird, Doglion, Dogs, Dolphins, Donkey, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dragon, Droop, Ducks, Earl, Elephant, Ernest Pleth, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Eugene, the Extremes, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish, Fish Singer, Flash, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Frogs, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, Gazelle, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics Drummer player, Geri and the Atrics Tuba player, Gertha, Gil (frog), the Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Gunge, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hippopotamus, Horses, Howard Tubman, Iguana, Inkspots, J.G., J.P. Grosse, Jacques Roach, Jack Rabbit, Javas, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Jill (frog), Jones, Jowls, Kangaroo, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lenny the Lizard, Lion, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Maxine, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Belle, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mo Frackle, Mole, Molly Monster, Moose Head, Mrs. Applebee, Muppaphone, Muppets Tonight band, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppy, Murray Minstrel, the Mutations, Nigel, Nigel (Muppet Show), Norman, Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Otter, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Pigeons, Pigs, Pirates, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Polar Bear, Porcupine, Possum, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Philo, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Bird Righton Bird, Rover Joe, Roy, Scruffy, Seals, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Sliver Beak, Singing Food, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Slinky Singers, Snake, the Snerfs, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Squid, Squirrels, T.R., Terri Springer, Thingy-Thing, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Harry the Triple_Header, Trumpet Girl, Tug Monster, Turkey,Turtles, Undertaker, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Warthog, Water Buffalo,Weather Guy, Weasley, Whaddayasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolves, Rat Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra Category:Muppet Short films Photos Category:Muppet Short films